Ashita wa ashita no kimi ga umareru
by Nyan and Miki
Summary: "Eu te amo".  Aquelas palavras eram demais pra mim.  Foi a dois dias atrás que ouvi essas palavras saírem da boca dela dirigindo-se a mim, pela primeira vez.


**Aviso: **Esta Fanfic possui conteudo homossexual feminino.

"Eu te amo".

Aquelas palavras eram demais pra mim. Foi a dois dias atrás que ouvi essas palavras saírem da boca dela dirigindo-se a mim, pela primeira vez.

Já fazia um tempo que o ensaio do havia acabado, eu estava na sala revendo alguns papeis, algumas anotações feitas anteriormente, e quando dei por mim, percebi que todas já haviam ido embora, apenas eu e Sae estávamos naquela sala. Ela estava bem calada, o que eu achei estranho, já que ela anda sempre tão energética e animada, sempre falando; mas não dei muita importância já que estava concentrada em minhas anotações. Dei uma olhada com o canto dos olhos, e ela parecia inquieta e um tanto preocupada, ou talvez incomodada com algo.

- Que houve Sae? – Perguntei sem parar o que estava fazendo

-Hã? Ah, nada- Ela respondeu com um sorriso de canto, um tanto forçado.

Finalmente havia terminado o que estava fazendo, então me acomodei no sofá de forma que ficasse mais confortável. Pouco tempo depois senti a Sae se aproximando e sentando ao meu lado.

-Nee, Sayaka. - Disse com um tom diferente, com a voz mais baixa, olhando para o chão.

-Hm?

Ela virou o olhar para mim, enquanto sorria levemente.

-Você também sente isso, não é?- Eu olhei pra ela assustada e me afastei alguns centímetros. Do que é que ela estava falando afinal? Meu coração começou a bater rápido. É, eu alimentava sentimentos pela Sae a algum tempo, mas nunca deixei que isso transparecesse, bom pelo menos tentei. Nós sempre estamos juntas, acho que sempre tivemos algo especial, mas nunca houve coragem pra tocarmos no assunto. Então é isso? Ela sente o mesmo por mim?

-Hã? Do que é que você ta falando? Sinto o que?- Perguntei com certo espanto, eu fazia idéia do que era, mas não queria demonstrar, e parte de mim tinha medo de que a resposta não fosse a que eu esperava.

Ela desviou novamente o olhar, e passou a olhar pra um canto qualquer da parede, enquanto sorria desajeitada.

-Você sabe você também sente alguma coisa diferente, quando está comigo, não é? Porque eu me sinto diferente quando estamos juntas, parece que... Eu me sinto mais feliz quando eu estou com você. Você também sente isso? - A voz dela era calma, serena, quando terminou a frase sorriu um tanto sem jeito. Ela sabia dizer aquelas palavras tão facilmente, algo que eu jamais faria, mesmo sentindo exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Porque é que você está me dizendo isso, Sae? – Minha vontade era de responder que sim. SIM EU ME SINTO TÃO BEM COM VOCÊ! Eu só gostaria de ficar ao seu lado cada minuto da minha vida. Mas eu não podia, algo me impedia, o medo talvez. Não medo da rejeição, agora eu sabia que eu não sentia aquilo sozinha, mas medo do que viesse a acontecer depois daquilo, do que as pessoas iriam pensar.

Eu sempre me mostrei tão corajosa, mas a verdade é que eu tenho uma natureza fraca, eu tento lidar com os problemas, mas enfrentar tudo que eu teria de enfrentar simplesmente pra ficar com a Sae, eu não sei se suportaria, afinal, eu suportei ter ela como amiga por tantos anos, talvez não fizesse diferença continuar assim, mesmo que meu coração pedisse o contrário.

- Sayaka, eu só queria que você soubesse, mesmo que eu esteja enganada sobre o que você sente por mim, que... Eu te amo. – Ela olhava em meus olhos com um olhar tão terno, tão doce... Ela estava particularmente linda naquele momento.

A minha única reação foi olhar para o outro lado, respirar fundo e segurar as lagrimas que pareciam insistir para cair naquele momento.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir embora, já é tarde. – Levantei subitamente do sofá, peguei minha bolsa, e comecei a andar em direção a porta. Logo percebi que Sae vinha atrás de mim, e mal percebi quando ela jogou o braço direito no meu pescoço, olhou pra mim e deu o maior sorriso que podia.

- Então ta, eu vou com você- Ela disse sorrindo, como se a conversa de minutos atrás não tivesse acontecido.

-Eu prefiro ir sozinha, eu preciso pensar. – Respondi um tanto fria e sem olhar muito pro rosto dela.

Ela me respondeu com um "Ok, nos vemos amanhã" e foi pro carro dela.

Como ela consegue ser assim? Agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltar ao normal como se aquilo que ela disse não fosse nada, só palavras que são ditas corriqueiramente.

Quando cheguei em casa era mais ou menos meia noite e vinte, algo assim. Joguei minha bolsa em qualquer canto da casa, tirei minhas roupas e me dirigi ao chuveiro. A água estava morna, eu a sentia escorrer pelo meu corpo enquanto minha cabeça se revirava em pensamentos.

O que Sae deveria estar pensando naquele momento? Eu não conseguia entender porque ela disse tudo aquilo, e depois passou a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez ela tivesse medo de que eu mudasse com ela, ou se arrependeu de ter falado aquilo, eu nunca vou entender o que se passa na cabeça dela.

Sai do banho, vesti meu pijama e me deitei, com os cabelos ainda molhados. Não conseguia parar de pensar como teria sido se eu tivesse respondido o que eu sinto, e não fugido dela, aquilo me incomodava de tal maneira que quando dei por mim, uma lágrima escorria pelo meu rosto. Eu não impedi que outras lágrimas viessem, afinal, eu estava sozinha, ninguém veria minha fraqueza naquele momento. Pensar que no dia seguinte eu teria de encarar a Sae, me deixava ainda mais apreensiva e triste, era inevitável ver ela não só no dia seguinte, mas no outro, e no outro. Será que ela me trataria diferente, agiria normalmente como fez no fim da noite, e eu, será que eu conseguiria tratá-la da mesma maneira? Eu não queria que ninguém percebesse ou perguntasse sobre o que havia acontecido. Com tantos pensamentos, nem me dei conta do momento em que adormeci.

O despertador tocava, o barulho era insuportável, minha cabeça doía um pouco, e aquele barulho só me incomodava mais. Desliguei aquela coisa o mais rápido que consegui e fui me arrumar pra sair, afinal já eram 07h15min e eu deveria estar no estúdio para a sessão de fotos as 08h00min. Comi o mais rápido que pude e sai de casa. Por algum milagre o transito estava tranqüilo, e eu pude chegar rápido, e conseqüentemente ter menos tempo pra pensar em como encararia a Sae.

Estacionei meu carro, e ao entrar no estúdio dei de cara com Miichan, alegre e saltitante vindo em minha direção

-Sayaka! Você chegou, finalmente, eu já estava entediada de ficar sozinha aqui!- Disse ela enquanto fazia um biquinho.

- Então a Sae ainda não chegou?- Perguntei. Ela negou com a cabeça enquanto mexia em alguma coisa no seu vestido. Não que fosse algo extraordinário ver Sae chegando atrasada, mas naturalmente perguntei. Na verdade ela não estava atrasada, encima da hora talvez, afinal faltavam dez minutos para o relógio marcar 08h00min.

-Bom dia!- Sae disse em voz alta enquanto entrava no estúdio. Eu senti meu coração acelerar, e tentei não manter contato visual com ela.

-Sayaka, Sae, vão vestir as roupas e passem pela maquiagem, Minami já está pronta, precisamos começar essa sessão de fotos.

Respondemos que sim e fomos ao camarim, em silêncio. Enquanto trocávamos nossas roupas, de vez em quando, um olhar ou outro escapava, mas tentávamos disfarçar ao máximo. Estavamos na maquiagem, quando eu ouvi um comentário de uma maquiadora qualquer.

-Sae-chan, seus olhos estão inchados, esteve chorando? – Eu não pude evitar olhar pra ela, que estava realmente vermelha e com os olhos arregalados.

-N-não, eu... Só não dormi muito bem essa noite, tive um pouco de dor de cabeça, só isso!- Ela disse tentando forçar um sorriso.

Eu sabia! Sabia que mesmo ela sendo 'Miyazawa Sae, a Genking do AKB48' ela não seria capaz de agir da maneira que agiu ontem a noite. Ela não iria simplesmente se declarar, receber a reação que recebeu de mim e simplesmente esquecer e fingir que estava tudo bem, porque não estava.

A sessão de fotos correu bem, contatos visuais e físicos eram inevitáveis, mas fora isso, tudo ocorreu até melhor do que eu esperava. Minha única preocupação era a Sae, como ela estava se sentindo. Eu não sabia como, mas eu precisava desesperadamente conversar com ela, esclarecer as coisas, e principalmente, estar com ela.

Quando a sessão de fotos acabou, Miichan foi a primeira a sair, disse que tinha algo importante pra fazer e saiu saltitante. Não faço idéia do que seja, mas parecia ser algo que a deixava muito feliz. Eu estava terminando de me trocar quando ouvi a porta do vestiário ser trancada, olhei pra trás e vi a Sae, encostada na porta.

-Sayaka... Me desculpa. – Ela disse enquanto olhava fixamente em meus olhos. A voz era tremula, mas parecia disposta a não deixar uma lágrima sequer cair em seu rosto. –Eu não queria que você mudasse comigo por causa do que eu disse, eu jamais quero te ver se afastando de mim. Eu não devera ter agido tão impulsivamente. Eu deveria ter imaginado que confundi os sentimentos de amizade, com algo mais forte, e não me importa se você não sente a mesma coisa por mim, eu não quero que nada mude entre nós. Ok? – Ela tentou mudar sua expressão com um sorriso um tanto forçado, eu fiquei simplesmente sem resposta. Minha maior vontade era de tê-la em meus braços, e dizer o quanto eu estava feliz de saber que o que eu sentia, era correspondido de maneira tão bonita. Eu simplesmente sorri e disse que nada mudaria que nós seríamos sempre as Twin Towers, tudo voltaria ao normal, mesmo sabendo que não era aquilo que eu queria.

Ela veio correndo e me abraçou pela cintura. No primeiro instante fiquei congelada, mas após sentir o cheiro dela, sentir o calor dela, a pele dela tão próxima a mim, retribui o abraço mais carinhosamente possível. Eu podia sentir o calor da respiração dela por entre os meus cabelos que cobriam meu pescoço, e as mãos dela lentamente acariciando minhas costas. Meu coração cada vez batia mais rápido, mas eu não estava incomodada, na verdade estava muito bem nos braços dela, gostaria de não sair de lá nunca mais. Em certo momento, pude sentir as lágrimas dela molhando meu ombro. Eu não agüentei, eu não suportei o fato de saber que ela estava chorando, e era por minha causa! Ainda mais sabendo que aquilo poderia ser resolvido se ao invés de ser uma medrosa e orgulhosa, eu simplesmente tomasse coragem e deixasse meus sentimentos saírem livremente pela minha boca. E foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Afastei nossos corpos e coloquei minhas mãos nos ombros de Sae. Olhei fixamente para os olhos mareados dela, ela era tão linda até mesmo chorando. Em um impulso tamanho, que nunca havia tido, e talvez nunca mais tenha na minha vida toda, eu disse, com todas as letras e com todo o meu coração

- Eu te amo Sae, eu te amo!- Ela me abraçou novamente, dessa vez mais forte, enquanto misturava risadas com o choro, em tom de satisfação. Eu não tive outra reação se não sorrir e lhe acariciar os cabelos curtos.

-Me desculpe, por não ter sido corajosa o suficiente, por ter te feito sofrer. Eu também sofri, desde o momento em que me apaixonei por você e fui covarde o suficiente para não admitir. Eu preciso de você Sae, eu te amo, tanto...- Ela olhou pra mim enquanto sorria, subitamente me deu um selinho inesperado, que me deixou confusa, e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

-Vamos Sayaka, vão desconfiar de algo se a gente ficar aqui tanto tempo, né? – Ela tinha um sorriso imenso no rosto enquanto falava e abria a porta. Era essa a Sae que eu gostava de ver, energética e feliz, e saber que eu, apesar de a ter feito chorar, pude trazer um sorriso de volta pro rosto dela, me deixou extremamente feliz. Talvez eu estivesse mais feliz que ela, por finalmente ter tido a coragem suficiente pra me declarar.

Passamos o dia juntas não nos desgrudamos pra nada, absolutamente nada, não era necessário.

Chegou à noite, e estávamos no sofá, vendo um programa qualquer, quando percebi, Sae tinha adormecido.

-Eu devia imaginar que isso ia acontecer. –Disse pra mim mesma enquanto arrumava as coisas. Preparei-me pra dormir e pensei em deixar a Sae dormir no sofá, mas porque? Estávamos juntas, não haveria problemas em deixá-la dormir na minha cama, que era grande afinal.

-Vem Sae, vamos pro quarto. -Eu disse enquanto a acordava carinhosamente, passando a mão pelo seu rosto.

Ela resmungou algo enquanto abria os olhos, sentou no sofá e sorriu.

-Vai me deixar mesmo dormir com você, Sayaka?- Ela disse em tom de brincadeira. Eu ignorei e fui pro quarto, e ela pro banheiro.

Eu já estava deitada, só a luz do abajur estava acesa. Senti ela deitando do meu lado e me abraçando pela cintura.

-Eu te amo, Sayaka. Pra sempre. - Ela disse isso e adormeceu em seguida.

Eu estava imensamente feliz, uma felicidade que jamais havia sentido. Não me importava o que faríamos amanhã, como ficaríamos juntas, de que maneira manteríamos aquilo em segredo, nada mais me importava naquele momento, só poder adormecer e esperar pela manhã chegar ao lado dela. Só ela me importava afinal, só ela. Só a Sae, a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo.


End file.
